A happy Pandora Halloween!
by Theabomination
Summary: My first Pandora Hearts fic so it might be sucky but it's mainly about Oz wanting to give his precious Gilbert a Halloween "treat" Soft Yaoi. Happy late Haloween! Read and review!


**Hey everyone this is a Halloween fic obviously. I just wanted to do something short and fun for my new favorite anime at the time, Pandora hearts. And for my two favorite yaoi couple, Oz and gilbert! XD I love them together! **

**Anyways, this is a short and sweet, a bit of soft yaoi in there, just a bit because I'm a sucker – and a pervert- for yaoi. Don't be too harsh if it sucks. DX**

**So anyways, enjoy and happy Halloween everyone! XD **

**I do not own Pandora hearts or any of the characters in any way. **

A HAPPY PANDORA HALLOWEEN

It was Halloween today, a time for dressing up in silly or scary costumes, a time for getting candy, a time for trick or treating, and especially for a certain blonde haired green eyed boy, a time for scaring, his beloved servant.

Can you guess the name?

"GIILL~!" a sweet yet teasing toned voice called through the hall of the house.

Yup, you guessed it! This trouble making blonde is no other than: Oz bezarius!

Halloween was one of Oz's favorite holidays, not only because he could spoil himself rotten with candy or dress up in any costume he so desired and most importantly, being able to scare the pants off his best friend gilbert. So here he was running around the house in his cat costume he asked Sharon to make for him.

Now he knew very well how deathly terrified his servant was of cats, and so he decided to surprise *cough*scare*cough* him. Now if only he could find him.

_Hmmmm….He's not in his favorite smoking spot, nor was he in the kitchen nor was he outside anywhere, so that only leaves his room. _He thought with a smirk. He had on a pair of white kitten ears and a long slender white tail around his waist and swayed along with every movement his body went. He chuckled evilly; he was going to give gilbert the scare of a lifetime.

In no time, he came to his room, the door was wide open, he shook his head, _silly Gil._ He thought and snuck inside, and looked around and easily spotted his servant in bed under the covers. Well, he couldn't blame him, it was night time and half past his own bed time, and gilbert never really favored Halloween anyways.

Oz took this as the perfect chance. He smirked an evil smirk and tip toed over to his servant's head and bent down till his hot breath ghosted on his face. He thought on how he should wake him and when he got an idea it made his smirk all the more evil. "Ohhh~! Giiiiilbert~! Wake up~!" he whispered in a husky voice and stuck his tiny pink tongue out and gave him a little lick on his cheek.

Gilbert's eyes snapped open and he was met with the mirth filled green eyes of his small master. He gave a yell and jerked up in bed, his face rosy red and he slapped a hand on his cheek that Oz had licked, "Y-Y-Y-Young master?" he gasped embarrassed and mortified, either by the fact that Oz was dressed in a cat suit, or the fact that Oz had licked him or both.

Oz had to laugh, "Hah! Scared ya, didn't I?" he pointed mockingly, gilbert still looked scared but he managed to give his master a small glare although his face was still red. "T-That's not f-funny!" he said, Oz stuck his tongue out at him, "Sure it is. You're so red it's hilarious!" he said which only made gilbert flush even redder.

Oz wasn't done yet with his servant and crawled up on the bed which only made Gil back up, Oz grinned on all fours. "Eh? Gil, what's wrong? Not scared of me are ya?" he teased, Gil gritted his teeth, "N-No….I-It's just…you're….w-why would you wear something like that?" he asked, out of all the things he could have worn he choose to wear a cat costume and torture his poor tried servant.

"Eh? You don't like it?" Oz said cocking his head to the side cutely, but the look on his face spelled hell for gilbert. "I went to the trouble of asking Sharon-Chan to make it for me, I just wanted to show you It." he said giving his lips a teasing lick. This made gilbert gulp and shiver, "I-I….err...I mean, I…." he stuttered.

Oz laughed "Ah, you're so cute Gil. It makes me wanna," another lick and he gave his servant a look of a predator as he crawled forward some more. "Eat you up." Gilbert only backed away but to his horror he became trapped, he had no way to escape. And Oz trapped him like his prey. He chuckled evilly, "Aw, Gil, don't be scared, I just wanted to give you a little Halloween surprise." He said his face dangerously close to his face.

"O-o-okay, you s-surprised me, now could you go and c-change out of that costume?" he asked in a hint of a plead, he thought he was going to pass out. Oz gave a sinister grin, his eyes twinkled with mischief, "Oh, but I haven't given you your "treat" yet, Gil." He sang softly. Now gilbert was confused, he opened his mouth to say something, "Oz what do you-"and was silence by a kiss.

It was soft and feather like and only lingered for a few seconds or so, but it felt like forever for gilbert. Oz pulled back to witness an awe struck gilbert in his wake and chuckled under his breath. He pulls back after giving once last peck at the corner of his lips, and jumps off the bed heading for the door. But not without saying, "Happy Halloween Gil, hope you liked your treat." And ran off.

Gilbert stayed frozen there for a while before everything kicked in; he slowly touched his lips which tingled from the experience not too long ago. He then found himself smiling, however small. He sighed looking towards the door Oz ran out of, "Happy Halloween oz." he whispered

And he thought, maybe Halloween wasn't all that bad after all. I mean, if he was going to get treats like that, it wasn't.

**Yeah I know it sucked but it was my first Pandora fic and I wanted to do something fun. It's a late Halloween fic I know but yeah. **

**Give me your opinion, and I hope you enjoyed anyways. **

**Happy (late) Halloween everyone!**


End file.
